Dark Souls
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Ella was bitten on the lacrosse field by Peter at the Winter Formal. She is dying unless she can find her true self underneath her fake reality. Watch how Ella goes through dangers to bring herself back to the land of the living and learn about her newfound powers. Kiara after dealing with the fallout of the attack must come to terms to a dangerous new world and a foreboding future
1. Untitled

_Things Betwix- A place where everything that comes together when nothing is apart. All you have to do is exist._

"Who are you? Where have you come from? Why are you here?" The old ladies asked me I couldn't speak but I could say one thing my name.

"Ella" Was all that could come up nothing else

"At least you have enough sense to remember your name" Why couldn't I remember anything else. The pain in my side still hasn't disappeared and my mind feels blank almost as if this was-

"Not real that happens to most your fateless self has brought you here. He has come to test you but do you remember how you came to this place.

I think back to my moments of when I woke up on the ground miles from here looking at the hole in the sky. The wolf bit me and I died bleeding out in the middle of field as two men stood in the distance as all faded to black.

"Why am I here?"

"Your soul drifts in the in between as that happens to all fateless. You linger through light and dark or as you know life and death. We are your guiders to point you to the way were you'll find yourself.

The door opens but the white light is blocking what I can see.

"You can choose to stay here and die or you can go and find your way to your true self" I nod at the women.

As I go through the door only one thought comes to my mind.

_The doorway is a separate reality. The only me is me. Are you sure the only you is you?_ A scream pierces the air as I walk through the door into the unknow.

**A/N: This story will be about Ella's descent into finding her soul and discovering what she really is. Many things will tie into this story such as later seasons, characters that she hasn't met yet and other things. Lydia will make some appearance here and there and Kiara will make some appearances as well. Hope you enjoy these one shots.**


	2. The Rundown and The Comeback

_Try not to become a man of success, but rather try to become a man of value- Albert Einstein_

_Listen to Bloodflows by SOHN while reading_

_Chapter 2: The Rundown and Comeback_

After going through the door I found myself in a throne room. There were two people in front of me dressed in black and gold equipped with giant swords. On the thrones there was a man dressed in green and another dressed in red whispering each other both giving me glances. Why did they look so familiar to me? They both radiated an aura of power but the only I knew who could do that was. It was them in human form the trees.

"Nyralim, Akara why have you brought me here?" I ask them

Nyralim turned his head towards me" Child of Dust your death was always planned it was inevitable. You must be tested before you are allowed to go back into the world of the living"

I looked at them "Tested? What test you've let me back before just do it again"

Nyralim was about to speak but Akara interrupted him "Your close call with the wolf Peter was not planned. So you shall go through three trials to prove yourself to us. The first is strength, then next is knowledge and the final will be a surprise. When you are done with all trials we will give you your full power and knowledge"

"So these guys are the first trial?" I asked them

Nyralim spoke "This is Vestaldt and Raime the first two Fateless they have been dead for a very long time but they're echoes will always test the newest Fateless"

"And if I don't succeed your trials?" I ask them crossing my arms

"Then you will die trapped in a darkness for eternity" Akara said as he smiled but Nyralim looked at him giving him a stern look

"Choose your weapon" They said at the same time. A whole bunch of weapons come out of nowhere surrounding me in a vortex. I see a pair of red gauntlets that seem to call to me. I grab on them and they feel like they've been there all of my life.

"You have chosen Eryx the gauntlets of war" Akara said and all the weapons dispersed. Vestaldt and Raime got into an attacking stance and so did I

"The trial shall commence NOW" They both said and in an instant Raime and Vestaldt charged me. Vestaldt swung first and striked the ground with so much strength but I dodged the attack. Not noticing Raime was behind me he swung his sword at me realesing a sort of black fire.

Cacthing the sword I managed to get a hit on Raime which stunned him. As I was about to go in for another attack Vestaldt who had disposed of his sword for a Warhammer slammed the weapon the ground creating a soundwave knocking me back to the wall.

Akara: Her eyes are showing

Nyralim: That mean her power is unlocking by itself

Akara: You think she can honestly win?

Nyralim: Yes her future is going to be bright

I let out a scream and inside me something clicked. As Raime came in for another attack I punched him in the gut. His armor began to crack and he fell shattering into embers. Vestaldt looked at me and went into for another attack not clearly caring if he hit. I evaded it easily but my attacks weren't connecting. Hues of blue, purple, and red energy was surrounding and my gauntlets grew in size. As Vestaldt swung his hammer I slid under it and performed an uppercut. Vestaldt had fallen and disappeared into specks of light.

"What's next?"

KIARA P.O.V

The sounds of the dragons didn't stop. Why didn't they stop I didn't know how it happened or what made this happened but I swear I will end this. As I climbed out of the crater I looked up into the sky's and saw them all flying above me. Six men were in front of me and they all bowed

"Welcome back Dovahkinn"

**A/N: No reviews that's cool hope you guys enjoyed it see you later. Last Nephalem Out**.

**Face Claim for Nyralim: Daniel J. Gillies**

**Akara: Joseph Morgan**


	3. Dragons and Fortunes

KIARA P.O.V.

I didn't want this to happen, I didn't ask for this I'm telling you all this because this might be the last time you'll ever hear from me. My name is Kiara Mikaelson I'm an orphan my parents died when I was 2 years old and I've been moving place to place over the years. Some of the foster parents were good and most were shitty. It was a pretty fun experience until I got to Beacon Hills, that's when everything changed.

It was okay at first there was a murder in the woods and well I thought it was just a wild animal, but when Ella McCall and Scott McCall came into my life everything changed. It was weird they always left in the middle class and just got in so much shit it was unreal. But the night in the school is when shit went down. I got a text from Lydia a dear friend to meet me at the school. Now you might know it but Lydia is pretty fucking smart she just act like a dumb popular girl. So I get a taxi and drive to school thinking she wants to study but when I see her, Jackson, and Allison (New girl along with Ella) they're confused as me. So I get a call from Ella asking where I'm at. We find her shortly and discover we're being chased by a big ass monster (which I soon figured off was a werewolf. Thank god for Van Helsing). We hide and some beef pop of with Jackson and Stiles, then with Scott and Allison.

It was okay until we had to lock ourselves in the science lab. Stiles punched Jackson highlight of my night by the way I would've hit him to but I am Lydia's friend so no punching allowed. Alright and every once and a while I've been seeing shit like words in a different language everywhere but every time I go near it they disappear. The winter formal was supposed to be fun I got drunk with Danny but not to drunk and- it was a lot to take in. Ella was trying to find Lydia who found her way on the lacrosse field. We get there to find her and I see a man bite her side and chase her. Ella takes my hand we run for my lives, he was about to bite me but Ella pushed me forward and got bit in the shoulder. He took Stiles and me to this house where he got burned and some dude (which was hot as fuck) proclaimed he was the alpha. Paramedics were called and now two of my best friends are in comas. That happened two weeks ago and when my abilities started to awake. Eight men in robes came to my house and forced me to come with them. You might've thought "Where were your parents?" Well see they're never home so I was prime on getting dragged out there. The men pulled me into a limo and informed that I was a Dragonborn or as in the dragon language called me "Dovahkiin" I laughed it off. The men didn't take that too kindly but in all honesty they were cool with it. I took a nap because I was tired and next thing I know I'm on a fucking mountain cold covered in snow god knows where hopefully still in California.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked Arngeir the only one who seemed to talk

"We are at High Hrothgar! Home of the greybeards and a place of learning for the Dragonborn. If you can Kiara follow me" Arngeir said as he went into the sanctuary. I followed him strangely not being affected by the cold. Going in I find that it's a like a castle and the men had gathered in a circle.

Arngeir stepped forward and began to speak "Now even though you are Dragonborn we still need proof. Use your shout on me, don't worry it won't hurt me"

Shouting? What the hell why do I need to shout at these people. Alright here goes nothing. Taking a deep breath I shout for the first time

"_FUS"_ I yelled and a shockwave of force followed after it hitting Arngeir causing him to stumble a bit but he laughed

"Yes! You are the one! Now that we have found you we're going to show you three shouts that are very basic for you. The first will be the second to your unrelenting force shout which is Roh. Master Kanri will be giving you his knowledge of the shout" A man who I'm guessing is Kanri came up and extended his hand to ground where some words etched into it saying Balance. The word becomes etched into my mind as Kanri glowed and some of his spirit went to me.

"Now test your shout on me again" Arngeir said and I took a deep breath and shouted one more

"_FUS ROH" _The shout pushed Arngeir a little bit more and he smiled

"Excellent! This is the last word you will learn from us for the day. The final word for Unrelenting Force is Dah or push. Master Jenu will give you experience of this word" Jenu walked forward and went to carve the word and give me its knowledge

"Now give your full shout Dragonborn!" Arngeir shouted

"_FUS ROH DAH" _The blast threw Arngeir all the way to the wall "Oh my god are you okay!?" I ran up to him and brought him back up

"You are ready"

Ella's P.O.V

I was in a maze right now like the one in Harry Potter the Goblet of Fire. There were shades of me that I had to fight and destroy, the goal was to find the exit while Akara and Nyralim watched my progression. Then there was the coming Darkness which I needed to stay away from or I would die.

I came to a dead end and there was two choices left or right. I considered going right but saw that darkness was coming from that direction.

"Definitley left!" I yelled and ran towards the left way. Symbols appeared on the wall whenever I was cold like a hot or cold type of deal.

A shade appeared and was equipped with a whip. I ran towards her and slid doing an upper cut on her chin. I made another turn right, then I came into a door. The darkness was closing in and panicking I went into the middle door.

Akara: This is it, the true test

Nyralim: Do you think she will make it out?

Akara: Have faith brother! You're the one who chose her. All we do now is wait and see….

The room was all white; the furniture, the walls, the curtains everything was here white. In the middle was a hooded woman with glowing eyes and she started to speak

"_The wolves will fall one by one. One will become true and one will become the wolf itself. The Wailing Woman will scream three times one for the sacrificed, two for the ******, and she will be joined by Castor as they mourn the death of Pollux. The burned man will reveal the first sin. The Snake will be commanded as Vengeance thy self by a Drowning dark. But the Snake's skin will shed and he will rise as a wolf. The Overlooked will strike as an ally when they were a deceiver stealing one of your hearts. The Archer's will meet with death itself and gamble a life in the balance while a fallen Archer comes back into play as a cursed Jaguar. The Fox and The Coyote will be discovered in coming times. The mortal will and soul will be corrupted by a Great Dark. The Child of Dragons will uncover a secret that will destroy or save your world. And finally you Fateless One will go through heaven and hell, Shangri-La, Gehenna, even the Ruins of The World Trees to find it but at what cost? Silence will fall when the question is asked and only in that moment will it come to you._

My nose started to bleed and my vision blured. The girl took off her hood and it was

"Mom?" She screamed at me a piercing one and I had to remember what did Nyralim tell me? What did he tell me to remember if I don't remember nothing else!?

"This isn't real" I was back at the center of the maze.

Akara clapped "Congrats you made it to the final round now for your final test"

"Defeat the one who killed you" Nyralim said. The maze shifted into the lacrosse field and I was in my formal dress gauntlets in hand. On the other side was Peter in his Alpha form. He got into a charging stance and so did I. One. Two. Three.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update I want to say one thing though. I am accepting one of your OC's. Along with my own (Kiara and Ella) You could join them in the story! Just write a character and PM them to me. Also I want to change Kiara face claim to Jessica Lu because she is perf! Thank ya for reading leave a review, favorite, or follow. LastNephalem out**


End file.
